


Hide the Nub Protector

by blooper_boy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, apocrypha, gods acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooper_boy/pseuds/blooper_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, but not so long that the so long ago that the sea dwellers have forgotten, the gods of Law and Mischief decided to play a game of Hide the Nub Protector. This went about as well as could be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide the Nub Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/gifts), [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fisher-Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248318) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol), [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/pseuds/urbanAnchorite). 



  Long ago, but not so long that the so long ago that the sea dwellers have forgotten, the gods of Law and Mischief decided to play a game of Hide the Nub Protector. Law covered his eyes with a cloth dark as a moonless night while mischief took the louds and pressed them into a single pearl. He took the pearl and put it in a clams mouth, which he then fed to a horror-terror who lived in an undersea cave, deeper than even the most foolish low bloods dared to go. then he took off Laws blindfold and flew off, his laughter ringing behind him. 

  Law searched high and low, behind the moons and in the empresses seat cushions. But he could not find the clouds. Not realizing for how long he had been searching, he started to notice the pleas of trolls rising up on the wisps of smoke. ‘Please’ they cried, ‘Heat we implore thee, bring back the clouds.’ 

  So Heat redoubled his efforts, searching under the mountains and in the foam on the waves. But he was unable to find the clouds. And as he searched, the land continued to dry up. 

  At last conceding that he may have been beat, he sought out the Trickster and begged him to reveal the clouds hiding place. But he was laughed at and instructed to ask their sister of the Light. And so, with a blackened heart, and his horns beginning to dry and ache, Heat found Light. 

  She was spinning a new bed of kelp out of green barkbeast fur and humming a tune that would make mortal ears bleed. When she saw Heat, she stopped her spinning and held out her arms to embrace the oncoming god. “Welcome dear one,” and her voice was like shadows playing in glass, “What brings you to visit me this night?” So Heat told his story, and implored that she help him search. At first she was reluctant saying with a small smirk, “Why should I help you? This game is between Law and Luck, what place does Destruction have in such a squabble?” But Law bid her to look down on Alternia and she hissed when she saw it. With no clouds, her rain had nowhere to fall from, and the land was drying up. the sun had burnt itself onto every nook and cranny of the earth, and so she acquiesced. Lending herself unto the light, she looked at all that the light touched and then sent Heat along to her Green sister, after telling him that the clouds were no where that she could find. 

  His horns now flaking and itching, Heat found the green Goddess looking wearily down from their home. the smoke of incense was wrapped around her like the first frosts of the winter season, and in them, he could hear more pleas, these ones directed to her. “The crops are dying.” she intoned, her eyes closed. “The little ones below are starving.” 

  So once again, Clockwork told the story of how the clouds had been hidden away. the frog Goddess needed no persuasion, and sent out all her frogs to search where the light did not touch. they came back on the first day, but a fourth of them were missing. She sent them out again the next day, and upon searching herself, found more of her frogs lying dead upon the cracked soil, boiled in the noonday sun. Seeing her dead consorts, she flew into a rage and followed her frogs on the third day. In her blind fury, she found herself swallowed by the horror-terror that held the clam and the pearl. Feeling her anger cool and compress in the depths of its stomach, she scooped up a fish and began to eat. When she picked up the clam, she bit down, and then spit it out just a quickly. The pearl fell to the ground, and fresh water surged up to bring the prize to its goddess. She called to her brother and he came down and took her out of the belly of the beast. 

  The two of them spent a moment floating freely in the water depths, Heat overjoyed at the coolness caressing his horns, before he took the pear and split it in two, releasing the clouds to go free. But in his haste and blind joy, he had forgotten how tightly packed the clouds must be, for they escaped their prison so quickly that they raised the ocean and flung it onto the land. the two gods quickly realized their mistake and flew upwards to see what had transpired. A soon as they reached their home, they were flooded with prayers from all across Alternia. They issued from sea dwellers and land dwellers alike, both terrified and pained. “Goddess of the Green Depths! We beg you, put back your waters to whence they came!” 

  So she and Law flew to their sister and borrowed her yarn, Taking it, they circled the waters and tied them all up, before making wind drag it back to it’s place in penance for all the trouble that he had caused. But when he tried to untie the seas, he managed to tangle himself in the now loose yarn, and tied himself into a ball that sank to the bottom of the ocean. And so for a short time afterwards, the winds were quiet and storms were absent as their ruler lie sulking with the horror-terrors, irked that he had been beaten in his game.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by the notion that Alternia needed a 'great flood' story. So I wrote one.


End file.
